Paracyst
| elemental damage =25.0 | crit chance =5.0 | crit damage =2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = |burst rate of fire = 3.9}} The Paracyst is the pure Infested version of the Quanta, which can be acquired via Clan Research in the Bio Lab. Primarily a burst-fire weapon, the Paracyst possesses a secondary fire mode that allows it to shoot tethered harpoons at enemies, dealing damage and dragging them towards the player's position. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage. **50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making it very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods. *Harpoon deals consistent elemental proc. *Comes with a polarity. Disadvantages: *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Linearly less efficient — sometimes a target may only die with 4 bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Low crit chance. *Projectiles have travel time. Weapon Loadouts Notes *The Paracyst's secondary fire mode (default ) fires a tethered harpoon that can pull enemies towards the player and causes a damage over time effect of any current elemental damage it has. The harpoon costs 1 ammo to fire and also requires a short charging time to be completed before it can be fired. **The harpoon will deal guaranteed proc on the target by default. If any other elemental damage types are present on the weapon, the harpoon will randomly proc one of the elements instead. **The lack of a zoom function may make it more difficult to properly aim the weapon at enemies and gain a successful hook if they are farther than close range. * When the secondary fire is used in conjunction with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, each doppleganger will also fire their own hook capable of grabbing and pulling in an enemy. * The secondary fire ragdolls enemies it hits as it pulls them to the user. Enemies that are hit gain a yellow aura that prevents them from being grabbed again until they recover. * Adding Punch Through to the weapon does NOT allow the hook to grab and pull multiple enemies; instead, it will grab the last enemy that it can't punch through, and attempt to pull them. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. However you could use Hammer Shot or Rifle Aptitude, in this slot, to increase the status chance. Media ParacystCodex.png|Paracyst in Codex. Paracyst 15.5.4 - Mogamu Warframe Paracyst, The Full On Herpes Edition thequickdraw Skins InfQuantaInfestedAladVSkin.png|Zebra Paracyst See also *Quanta, the original Corpus weapon. *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested-Corpus version of this weapon. de:Paracyst Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Infested Category:Toxin Damage Category:Update 15 Category:Mutalist